My One and Only Maid
by frostlesskiss
Summary: When Izaya keeps getting into fights with Shizuo, it causes him to get less information for his job. Shiki soon finds out and fires Izaya, causing him to go looking for a new job. When a girl offers him a job at a maid cafe, he takes it. But what happens when a certain bartender finds out? Will he be able to keep Izaya's secret?
1. Izaya The Maid

Author's Note: Thought about this and I think it's a pretty good idea ^-^ Review if you want more! Enjoy!

Izaya was devastated. Shiki actually fired him. Him! The god of Ikebukero! The source of all their information! The thought pissed him off almost even more than a certain blonde brute.

*FLASHBACK*

Izaya waited for his boss while looking up information. Shiki called him in the afternoon saying that he needed to see him.

"Hello" said Izaya as he picked up the phone.

"Izaya, this is Shiki. We need to discuss something. When are you free?" asked the Yakuza boss.

"Hmmm, right now actually" responded Izaya.

"Good, I'll be right over."

That was what he said, so now Izaya waited patiently. ' He probably just wants me to look up more information' thought Izaya. Thinking that he really hoped not. Shiki had already given him so much to research, he could hardly get through one file. If he gave him anymore work he wouldn't be able to finish them all. Izaya was typing away on his computer now, trying to find information for one of his assignments when he heard a knock at the door. ' Ah! that's probably Shiki' thought Izaya walking to the door. Sure enough, it was his boss. Izaya welcomed him in and led him into the living room. They sat while Shiki began talking.

"Izaya, I have another assignment for you" said the Yakuza boss. Izaya mentally sighed.

"Really, what is it?" asked Izaya.

"I need you to research this school teacher. They say he rapes his students, kills them, and then keeps the heads" said Shiki. Izaya sighed.

"What an idiot, the police are just going to find the heads and he'll be arrested immediately" said Izaya. ' Humans are far from perfect, but that's what makes them interesting' he thought with a smirk.

"True, but that's what makes him a killer. I need you to research him, he sounds like a perfect addition to the Yakuza" said Shiki. Izaya nodded.

"I'll get right on that" said Izaya.

"By the way, did you finish the other files I gave you?" asked Shiki. Izaya froze.

"Well, you see..." said Izaya. Shiki's face hardened.

"Don't tell me you didn't finish them. I need that information" said Shiki, his voice cold.

"No, but in my defense, you have been giving me a lot of work lately" said Izaya.

"Yes, but I expect you be finished with at least one by now" said Shiki. "All I've seen you do lately is get chased around Ikebukero by Shizuo."

"Yes, but that's while I'm getting information for you" said Izaya.

"This isn't a game, Izaya. I need those documents" Shiki said with a glare. If looks could kill, Izaya would be dead by now.

"I'll be able to finish them, Shiki" said Izaya. Shiki got up.

"Sorry, but I needed those files today. Your fired" said Shiki. The Yakuza boss got up and walked out of the apartment without another word. Izaya sat on the couch in silence. ' What just happened?' he thought.

*END IF FLASHBACK*

That was what had happened. Now Izaya was walking through Ikebukero, looking for a new job. 'This is all Shizuo's fault. If he would leave me alone for one second, I would have given Shiki the information by now, and wouldn't be in this situation' thought Izaya. Suddenly a huge vending machine fell on the ground beside him.

"IIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAA!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Izaya was really not in the mood to play cat and mouse. Turning around, Izaya looked to see the ex-bartender grabbing a street post.

"IZAYA! STAY OUT OF IKEBUKERO!" yelled Shizuo. When Shizuo threw the post at him, Izaya jumped on top of it and ran along it towards Shizuo. When he reached the blonde, Izaya grabbed his shirt and gave Shizuo a deadly glare.

"I'm really not in the mood for our little game today, Shizu-chan. I'd appreciate it if you would just drop it and leave me alone" Izaya said coldly. The raven let go of Shizuo's shirt and started to walk away. Shizuo looked at Izaya in bewilderment.

"Oi! What the hell is your problem, flea!" yelled Shizuo. Izaya ignored the brute and kept walking. Shizuo growled.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Shizuo yelled as he grabbed a stop sign and sent it flying towards the smaller male. Izaya dodged it with ease. However, when he turned around he gave Shizuo such a cold look it actually made him a little nervous.

"I warned you, Shizu-chan" said Izaya as he took out a switchblade and sent it flying towards Shizuo with the force. The knife cut Shizuo's vest and shirt, leaving a deep cut on his chest.

"You want to know why I'm angry Shizu-chan, well that's because you got me fired!" yelled Izaya as he threw another knife. Shizuo tried to dodge but the knife cut his sleeve instead.

"What the fuck are you talking about, flea?" said Shizuo grabbing a mailbox and sending it flying. Izaya easily dodged.

"I'm talking about how you always feel the need to keep me out of Ikebukero. You want to know why I come here so much, even though I know you hate me. Well, that's because I needed to find information for my boss!" Izaya threw three knifes at once, cutting Shizuo's wrist, arm, and leg. Blood started to flow down Shizuo's body.

"You damn louse" said Shizuo. To angry to deal with the brute, Izaya ran. Shizuo chased after him, of course.

"IIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAA!" The blonde couldn't leave him alone for one day, could he?

After a while of running, Izaya eventually lost the ex-bartender. When he looked at his surroundings, he noticed he was in front of a maid cafe. Izaya wasn't one for cosplay, but he did need somewhere to calm down. Going inside, Izaya was greeted by a black haired maid. She had long hair, brown eyes, and a energy that could put you at ease.

"Welcome home, master!" she said to him.

"Hello"

"Let me take you to your table" she said leading him to a window seat. Izaya sat down and got comfortable. "What would you like today, master?" she asked.

"Just a coffee, please" said Izaya. The maid left, and Izaya soon felt relaxed. The cafe was such a calm little place, it could wash away anyone's problems. The maid soon came back with Izaya's order.

"Here you go, master" she said with a smile. Izaya drunk his coffee and let out a sigh. The maid looked at him curiously.

"Long day?" she asked.

"You have no idea" said Izaya.

"I have time" she said. Izaya explained his day while she listened contently. After he was finished, she nodded.

"I see, sounds stressful" she said.

"Yeah, but I feel a little better now since I came here. This place is very relaxing" said Izaya.

"I'm glad. Hmmmm, you said you were looking for a job, right?" asked the woman.

"Yes" said Izaya while drinking his coffee.

"Why not work here!" she said lifting her hands in the air. Izaya chocked on his coffee. While coughing, he managed to get out a: "Here?!"

"Yes here! You would be perfect. I didn't even know you were a guy when you came in here, I'm sure the customers won't notice either" said the woman.

"But, as a maid?!" said Izaya.

"Come on! What have you got to lose?" she said. Izaya thought about this. She was right, there was nothing left to lose now, except his dignity of course. Izaya sighed.

"Why not?" said Izaya.

"Yay! Then I'm your new manager, my name's Satsuki Migoto. Welcome to the team!" she said with a smile.

"I'm Izaya Orihara, nice to meet you" said Izaya.

"Come on! We need to get you fitted in a maid costume!" said Satsuki as she grabbed Izaya and dragged him to the locker room.

Izaya opened his eyes as he woke up to daylight. He looked at his surroundings. He was in his bedroom. ' Ah, it was a dream!' thought Izaya. However, when he looked to the side of his bed there was a maid costume on his dresser. On it a letter that said "Welcome aboard!" Izaya sighed. ' So it wasn't a dream.' Izaya got up and got ready for work. He hid his costume in a bag and left for his new job.

When he got there, he was introduced to his colleagues. There was Hana Heiwa, a blonde short haired girl with a sweet, calming aura. Next was Kitsune Ereganto, a red haired girl who was elegant in every way. Last there was Aoi Hikari, the most loving and cheerful girl you'll ever meet, she had pink hair. When Izaya got there, all of them, including Satsuki yelled: Welcome aboard, Izaya!" Each girl taught him the ropes, and Izaya was changed into his maid costume in no time. After he was finished changing, the girls walked in the room. Izaya had on a maid costume, the skirt just above his knees. The sleeves hung, exposing his skin. Some of the sleeve was cut in the middle, showing the pale skin on his arms. All the girls ooooooed in amazement.

"Ah! Izaya-kun! You look so pretty!" said Aoi.

"You look so elegant!" said Kitsune.

"So cute!" yelled Hana.

"You look beautiful!" said Satsuki. Izaya blushed.

"This is so embarrassing!" said Izaya.

"Relax, they won't even notice your a guy" said Satsuki.

"You look fine to me" said Kitsune.

"Adorable!" said Hana.

"Good luck, Izaya-kun!" yelled Aoi. Izaya sighed and went out to work. Almost immediately, all the guys stared at Izaya with a blush on their face. All the girl costumers looked in amazement at the beautiful woman in front of them. The girls looked at him from the back and whispered: "See, I told you he'd be fine!"

Izaya sighed with relief. ' I guess this won't be so bad' thought Izaya. For the rest of the day, Izaya worked in peace. It was actually pretty relaxing. Izaya was actually quite elegant at this job. It kind of annoyed him to call the customers master, but he soon got over it. When the door opened Izaya bowed and greeted them before he even got a look at them.

"Welcome home, master" When he looked up, his eyes widened. In front of him, looking as surprised as he was, was Shizuo Heiwajima.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want to read more! Review! 0


	2. My Personal Maid

Author' s Note: Ah! I'm so glad you like the story! I was worried all night thinking no one was going to read it. But when I saw your reviews I got so happy I started to write the next chapter! LUV U! 0

For a few seconds they just stood there staring at each other. Both of their eyes wide from the sight of the other male. They soon snapped out of it, Izaya mentally cursing himself for not looking up before calling the bartender ' master'. Izaya gave Shizuo a deadly glare.

"Stay" said Izaya. Izaya quickly went to the back, to his surprise the blonde stayed put. Izaya went to his manager.

"Satsuki!" The black haired girl appeared from the back.

"What's wrong?" asked Satsuki.

"I need a five second break, please!" said Izaya. Satsuki looked at Shizuo.

"Is he going to be a problem?" asked Satsuki.

"I hope not" said Izaya.

"Should I call security?" she asked.

"No, not yet at least" said Izaya. She took one more glance at Shizuo.

"Okay, just be careful" she said and went back to work. Izaya walked back to Shizuo and grabbed his arm.

"Come on."

Izaya took Shizuo to an ally at the back of the cafe. He pushed Shizuo to the wall.

"Why are you here!" yelled Izaya, not noticing the girls spying on them from the behind the back door. Shizuo didn't respond.

"WELL?!" said Izaya. Shizuo snapped out of it.

"Flea, what. The. Hell" said Shizuo.

"Answer my question, dammit!" yelled Izaya.

"I always come here" said Shizuo. Izaya gave a harsh laugh.

"Of course a pervert like you would come here" said Izaya. Shizuo growled.

"Shut up! Why are you dressed like that, anyway!" yelled Shizuo.

"I'm dressed like this because of you, Shizu-chan!" yelled Izaya.

"How is it because of me!" yelled Shizuo.

"BECAUSE YOU GOT ME FIRED!" yelled Izaya. The girls listened carefully. Shizuo froze.

"How did I-" was all Shizuo could get out before Izaya cut him off.

"I already told you, Shizu-chan. When I come to Ikebukero, it's only to get information. Otherwise, I try to avoid you the best I can. However, you always manage to sniff me out. When you start to chase me, it takes me a while to get rid of you. As a result, I couldn't get the information I needed for my job, causing me to get fired" Izaya said slowly to make the blonde understand. Shizuo was silent for a while.

"So now you have to work here" said Shizuo.

"Correct, Shizu-chan! If only I had a bone I would give you one!" said Izaya sarcastically. Inside the girls whispered.

"So that's why Izaya got fired" said Kitsune.

"Poor Izaya-kun" said Aoi.

"Shouldn't we do something about that man, then?" said Hana.

"Well see..." said Satsuki.

Shizuo was silent for a bit, staring at Izaya. Izaya's eyebrow twitched.

"Stop staring at me and say something!" yelled Izaya.

"I don't know what to say" said Shizuo honestly. Izaya growled and walked away.

"Don't ever come to this shop again!" said Izaya. Shizuo snapped out of his daze.

"Oi! You can't ban me from here!" yelled Shizuo.

"Yes I can, and what are you going to do about it" teased Izaya. As soon as he said that he immediately regretted it.

"I'll tell everyone you know that you work as a maid!" threatened Shizuo. Izaya froze.

"You wouldn't" said Izaya.

"Oh yes I would" said Shizuo happy he struck a nerve. Izaya walked back to Shizuo.

"You cannot tell anyone I work here, Shizu-chan" said Izaya trying to stay calm.

"And what's in it for me if I keep quiet?" said Shizuo.

"What would you want?" asked Izaya. Shizuo grabbed Izaya and pushed him against the wall, licking Izaya' s neck in the process. Izaya froze. All four girls inside couldn't stop the nosebleed flowing down they're faces.

"I want you to be my personal maid" said Shizuo licking Izaya's earlobe. He didn't quite think about what he'd just said, it just came out. Suddenly, Izaya's knee came up to Shizuo's balls with extreme force. Shizuo groaned in pain.

"Your a fucking pervert" said Izaya walking away while Shizuo held on to his wounded member. Inside, the girls tried to cover their laughter.

Izaya looked back at Shizuo. "If that's what it takes to keep you quiet, then fine" said Izaya. Shizuo's eyes widened. After Izaya left he smirked. ' This should be interesting' he thought.

Izaya worked in peace for the rest of the day. Luckily for him, a certain bartender didn't come back. While working, he got a text message from the blonde, though.

[Flea, come to my house after work]

Izaya was curious as to why, but he had a pretty good idea. ' He's going to make my life torture, isn't he?' thought Izaya. ' If he does anything like in the alley, I'll cut his balls off.' After he was finished working, he got changed in the locker room. Satsuki came in after he was finished.

"So what happened with that guy?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

"Well, we came to an agreement" said Izaya. Satsuki nodded.

"Ok, whatever that means. Your free to go after your done, okay? Later!" she said and left. Izaya said goodbye to the rest of the girls and left. It was dark out as Izaya walked through the still, night air. Remembering he had to go to Shizuo's, he switched directions. When he got to the apartment building, he let out a sigh. ' I really don't want to go in there' thought Izaya. He knocked on the door. After a bit, the door opened to a bare Shizuo with only boxers on, his hair ruffled. Izaya took a moment to stare at Shizuo's chest until he remembered why he went there in the first place.

"Are you going to let me in or just stand there?" said Izaya. Shizuo moved out the way.

"So, what do I have to do?" asked Izaya. Shizuo smirked. Izaya knew that was a bad sign.

"Here are the rules. One: You always need to wear your maid outfit when your here. Two: You have to call me master. And three: Your going to do anything I tell you to" explained Shizuo. Izaya sighed and went to get changed. When he came back, Shizuo's jaw dropped. He'd already seen Izaya in his maid outfit, but now that he got a good look at him, Izaya looked pretty sexy.

"What do I have to do?" asked Izaya with a sigh.

"That's not how you say it, Izaya-kun" said Shizuo with a smirk. Izaya let out another sigh.

"What are my orders, master?" he asked as his eyebrow twitched.

"Good, your job is to clean my whole house" said Shizuo with a smirk. Izaya looked around. The place was a mess.

"This place is impossible to clean!" complained Izaya.

"I know, I spent all day making it dirty, just for you!" said Shizuo giving Izaya an evil smile. Izaya growled.

"You better get started or you'll never finish, Izaya" Shizuo teased. Izaya mumbled something and got to work. Shizuo laughed as he sat on the couch. 'I should have done this years ago' he thought with a grin.

Shizuo watched T.V as Izaya cleaned. After a few minutes of flipping through channels, he saw that nothing was on. Turning off the Television, he decided to entertain himself by watching his raven-haired maid. Looking through the apartment, he found the smaller male in the bedroom making up the sheets. Izaya sighed with relief.

"Finally, just this last room and I'm done" said Izaya. Shizuo observed the raven. He looked elegant as he drifted off in his thoughts. Sweat dripped down his neck from working so hard. As he bent down to fix the bed, Shizuo had a full view of the males ass, which in his opinion, was not bad. Shizuo's thoughts filled with lust as he walked up to the maid. Izaya didn't even notice Shizuo until he pushed him on the bed. Izaya turned on his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Shizuo! What the hell?!" yelled Izaya. He looked up to see Shizuo on top of him, face inches from his. Izaya blushed.

"Shizu-chan! Wha-" Shizuo cut him off by crashing their lips together. Izaya froze. His instinct told him to push the brute off a.s.a.p, but Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrists and pushed them down over his head. Shizuo pushed hid tongue inside Izaya's mouth, making the smaller male shudder beneath him. His tongue roamed, exploring every single detail. Shizuo sucked on the ravens tongue, making Izaya moan. Finally, the male gave in and kissed Shizuo back, their mouths separating. Shizuo moaned into the kiss, making Izaya kiss him harder. After a while they broke for air, both panting heavily.

Shizuo bucked his hips into Izaya's, making the raven moan. Shizuo unbuckled his pants. Luckily, Izaya's short skirt gave Shizuo easy access to the brunette's private parts. He took both their members in his hand and put them together, starting to stroke. Both the men moaned, Shizuo putting his lips back onto Izaya's. Izaya kissed back, separating his lips to give Shizuo access. They fought for dominance, their tonges dancing in a way only they could do. Shizuo let the raven win, Izaya moving across the blondes mouth. They moaned into each other, Shizuo stroking faster. Izaya gasped and broke the kiss.

"Shizuooo, I'm gonna come, ngh" said Izaya. Shizuo held onto Izaya's member.

"I'm not letting you come until you address me properly" said Shizuo seductively.

"Master, please..hah" Izaya called. Shizuo let go and gave a few more strokes until Izaya came into his hands, moaning in the process. Shizuo sat up on the bed, moving beside the raven.

"Suck" he ordered pointing down to his hardened member. Izaya obeyed and wrapped his lips around the abused member. The warm tongue on him caused Shizuo to moan. Izaya sucked, bobbing his head up and down to please his master. Shizuo bucked into Izaya's mouth, bumping the end with his tip. The action caused Izaya to moan into Shizuo's member, causing a wave of pleasure to shoot through him.

"Fuck...Izayaaaa."

Izaya was soon deep throating the male, sucking even harder. After a while Shizuo couldn't hold it back anymore. He came into Izaya's mouth. Izaya swallowed the cum, some of it dripping down his lip making him look unbelievably sexy. Shizuo pushed the raven back down on the bed and put his fingers to Izaya's mouth. Izaya obeyed and started to suck the digits, swirling his tongue around each one. After he felt it was enough, Shizuo took out the fingers and put them towards Izaya's entrance. Shizuo circled his finger around the hole, causing the male to shudder.

Without warning, Shizuo pushed the digit in. Izaya gasped. Shizuo moved finger deeper, trying to stretch out the male. Izaya moaned at the feeling.

"Master, ngh...more"

Shizuo added another digit, causing Izaya to cry out. He scissored inside Izaya's hole, the warmth grasping his fingers. Moving them in and out of the raven, Shizuo went deeler and deeper until he found the spot that made Izaya scream.

"Ah! Master! There! Hah"

Shizuo smirked and added in the last digit, hitting Izaya's sweet spot over and over. Each time he hit the males prostate, he would cry out.

"Master, please!" Shizuo smirked.

"Fuck me master! I need you." Izaya nipped at Shizuo's neck, causing the male to let out a moan.

"I don't want to walk tomorrow" whispered as he licked Shizuo' s earlobe.

"Damn, your a turn on" said Shizuo as he pulled his fingers from Izaya's hole. Shizuo carefully placed himself at Izaya's entrance until only the tip was in.

"If your in pain tomorrow, don't blame me" said Shizuo before he rammed into the smaller male. Izaya cried out at the feeling.

"Ngh, why are you so big?" said Izaya. Shizuo smirked and began deep, hard thrusts. Izaya moaned, each thrust sending him in ecstasy. Shizuo grunted in pleasure.

"Damn your tight, flea" said Shizuo. Izaya's walls clamped hard around Shizuo's member. The warmth surrounding it. It felt so good. Shizuo knew he was going to regret fucking the flea, but dammit he didn't care. The sight of him rocking beneath him sent him crazy. Shizuo thrusted harder into Izaya, the sound filling the room. Izaya soon met Shizuo's thrusts, the pace going faster and faster.

"Ohhhh, master..ah! Harder!" Shizuo was already thrusting so hard, any rougher and he would break the flea. He obeyed anyway, pulling all the way out and slamming back in with extreme force. Izaya screamed with pleasure. 'Found it' thought Shizuo as he rammed into that spot again. Izaya rocked beneath him. Every time he slammed into Izaya's prostate, the raven would cry out.

"Shizuoooo, hah. So good"

Normally Shizuo would make Izaya call him master, but at this point he didn't care. Shizuo slammed into Izaya hard, fast, and deep. Each monster thrust sending them in ecstasy.

"Shizuooo, I'm gonna cum" moaned Izaya.

"Go ahead flea, I am too" said Shizuo through grunts.

After a few more thrusts, Izaya came onto Shizuo's chest. Izaya's insides got even tighter sround Shizuo's member, causing him to come a few seconds after. Izaya moaned at the feeling of Shizuo's cum flowing inside him. Shizuo collapsed onto the smaller male. Both of them panted heavily. Shizuo soon fell asleep on top of the raven.

"Stupid brute" Izaya said after catching his breath. He fell unconscious soon after.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Review people! ;)


	3. Your Just So Angelic When Your Sinning

Author's Note: I'm baaaaaack! Did ya miss me? Here's the next chapter, enjoy. LU V U! 0

Izaya's eyes fluttered open. He looked up, this ceiling wasn't familiar. What happened? Where was he? How did he get here? He tried to get up, but was stopped by a heavy arm around his waist. Looking up at the owner of the limb, Izaya's eyes filled with horror. Naked in his full glory, was Shizuo Heiwajima. Checking his attire, of which he had none, he saw he was also naked. Izaya panicked and grabbed his pocketknife on the night table. Aiming for the blond's chest, he sliced the brunette (for the second time since high school), effectively waking the man up.

"Oi! What the hell?!" he yelled shooting up. Izaya pointed the knife at the larger, a smirk growing across his face.

"Good mourning my dear Shizu-chan, mind telling me why i'm naked in your bed?" he asked. Shizuo looked at the raven's naked body and blushed.

"Uh...I..." he said dumbly. Izaya frowned.

"Well?!" he said getting closer. Shizuo was silent.

"Shizuo! Tell me!" the raven yelled. Shizuo looked away.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?! Tell me what happened you stupid brute!" Izaya yelled. Shizuo growled.

"Shut up flea! We had sex, okay?! You got a problem with that?!" he yelled, a light blush on his face. Izaya's eyes widened. He looked down, his bangs covering his face. When he looked up, his eyes were full of rage.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled slicing the blonde again, this time in the neck. "Of course i've got a problem with that! We've been enemies since we fucking met and now you...you..." he said trembling with rage. "YOU DO THIS!" he yelled throwing the knife with extreme force at the brute, cutting his arm.

"Oi! Why you fucking little-" Shizuo stopped when he saw the tears streaming down the raven's face. His eyes softened.

"Izaya" he said softly, reaching for the brunette. Izaya slapped his hand away, looking at him with pure hatred. Shizuo frowned and grabbed Izaya into a hug. The raven fought.

"Get off me you stupid brute!" he yelled trying to punch Shizuo in the chest, to no avail.

"Shut up flea" Shizuo said quietly, holding the smaller tightly in his arms. That made the informant cry harder, losing his fight.

"Stupid Shizu-chan, your not supposed to be nice to your enemy" he said burying his head in the warm chest. The blonde smiled, holding the raven close. Holding up Izaya's chin with his finger, he gazed into the crimson red eyes.

"But your not my enemy anymore" he said pulling the male into a kiss. Izaya didn't know why, but he kissed back. Shizuo licked Izaya's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The male complied, letting the brute's warm tongue explore his mouth. Shizuo pushed the rave down on the bed, their lips never separating. Shizuo sucked on the informant's tongue, causing the male to moan in ecstasy. Izaya bucked his hips into Shizuo's, grinding their erections together. Both males moaned, their tongues doig a dance only they could do.

Suddenly Izaya's phone rang. Shizuo growled. "Ignore it" he said through the kiss. The phone rang again and Izaya sighed, pushing the brute away and grabbing the annoying device. "Hello?" he answered.

"IZAYA WHERE ARE YOU?! THE PLACE IS MOBBED!" It was Satsuki. 'Crap' thought Izaya.

"I'll be there in a few" he said.

"HURRY!" she yelled through the phone before hanging up. Izaya sighed.

"It's been fun Shizu-chan, but I have to go" he said. Shizuo growled in annoyance.

"Oi! Flea you better get your ass back here after work" he said irritated. Izaya smirked.

"Oh, does shizzy-chan wat to fuck that badly?" he said with a smirk. Shizuo glared at him.

"Don't start flea" he said with a growl. Izaya chuckled and got up to get dressed. 'What will happen after work, I wonder' he thought to himself.

!

After millions of promises to come back after work, Izaya finally got out of the brute's home. He hurried to work, his new found job at a maid cafe called 'Latte Love'. As much as it hurt his pride to dress a a maid in order to make money, he had to admit, the job was pretty fun. Especially with all the girls there, and the atmosphere they made together was calm and good natured. He smiled thinking about them. Walking through the back door of the shop, he was greeted by the very angels. Literally. Each of them had on a flowing white dress, angel wings, and a attached halo. Izaya cocked his head to the side.

"Um...what's going on?" he asked cautiously. Satsuki spoke up.

"It's 'Heaven's Gates' day. Didn't you get the text message I sent you?" she asked.

"Sorry, I've been pretty busy lately" he said trying not to blush. Satsuki nodded.

"Well this one is yours" she said passing him his outfit.

"You really expect me to wear this?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

""I do if you want to get paid" she said with a snicker. Izaya sighed. The same line he used on Namie for years. Izaya's eyes widened. 'That's right, how am I going to pay Namie now?' he thought. He shrugged. 'Oh well, I was going to fire her sooner or later anyway' he thought as he went in the dressing room to get changed.

After he was finished, the girls came in to see how the informant looked. Much like the first time Izaya changed into his maid outfit. And just like last time, they ooooooed in amazement. Izaya's dress fit nicely against his body, bringing out his feminine shape. The wings and halo went perfect with his looks. The white outfit and his crimson eyes made an intoxicating look that made you want to do more than just look. He looked like one of those models from the Victoria Secret commercials. Izaya truly looked like an angel. The girls were speechless. Izaya looked at them confused.

"What is it? Do I look bad?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"Then what is it?" he asked getting a little annoyed.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!" they all yelled in unison. Izaya blushed dark red, making him look even cuter.

"Wha?!" he got out, still red. Satsuki gave him a thumbs up, stars in her eyes.

"You'll do perfect today! Now come on, shoo shoo" she said pushing him out to the customers.

"Wha- Satsuki!" he said being shoved outside. As soon as he was out for all to see, literally everybody started staring at the raven with a blush on their face. Izaya blushed as well, going to tend to the customers in front.

Izaya was getting annoyed. There were only guys in the store today, and ALL of them were checking the informant out. It was starting to piss him off. Oh, how he wanted to cut out each of their perverted eyeballs so they couldn't see didley squat. He tried his best to ignore them, but his anger was starting to get the best of him. The door bell above the entrance rung, signaling a new customer. Izaya sighed. 'Great, more men' he thought turning to the door. Sadly, it was worse. 'The strongest man in Ikebukero', A.K.A: Shizuo Heiwajima, entered the store. Izaya sighed for the millionth time today.

"What are you doing here Shizu-chan?" he asked annoyed. Shizuo clicked his tongue.

"Ah ah ah Izaya-kun, that's not how you say it" he said with a smirk. Izaya forced a smile.

"How silly of me, welcome back master" he said, trying his best not to curse the blonde out right here and now.

"That's better" Shizuo said with a smirk. To busy teasing the flea, Shizuo had not noticed what Izaya was wearing until now. "Oi! Flea, what the hell are you wearing?" he asked, a light blush on his face. Izaya shrugged.

"It's a theme maid cafe, Shizu-chan. Meaning, sometimes we dress up. Today's 'Heaven's Gates' day" he explained.

"Oh" Shizuo said dumbly. Izaya huffed in irritation.

"Hey! Are you going to order something or just sit there looking like an idiot?!" Izaya asked angrily. Shizuo snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah yeah" he said sitting at an empty table. Izaya followed, thinking it would be better to deal with the brute than some horny ass men. After taking down his order, Izaya left to serve the other customers. That way Shizuo really got to observe the flea. The blonde didn't deny Izaya looked pretty good in that outfit. He was elegant in every way. And when he was serving the others, Shizuo noted that the raven looked pretty relaxed. Happy even, something he would never show Shizuo. The thought made the brute somewhat sad, but he brushed it off. Shizuo also realized how unbelievably beautiful Izaya looked in an angel costume. The silky smooth dress flowed around his body, making him seem like a goddess from another world. The raven's eyes also stood out, his bangs covering them a bit. The sight made Shizuo want to brush he strand of hair gently away, to expose the Izaya's exotic features. To him, Izaya truly did look angelic.

Sadly, there was just one more thing Shizuo noticed that did not make him happy at all. Everyone in the cafe was checking Izaya out. And when he said everyone, he meant EVERYONE. The sight pissed him off more than the raven himself. Who did these perverts think they were? Checking out HIS Izaya! HIS! They looked at his face, his eyes, his ass, his legs, even his CHEST, the idiots. What the hell do these guys think they're doing. Shizuo decided it was about time to assert some dominance.

"Oi! Flea! Come here!" he yelled. Izaya turned from a customer and frowned, walking to the brute.

"What is it Shizuo?" he asked with a sigh. Shizuo beckoned the flea closer, he moved closer. Making sure everyone was watching, Shizuo bit Izaya's neck, leaving a playful lick in the process. Everyone in the room blushed, including Izaya. While doing the sinful act, Shizuo glared at everyone in the cafe. A look that said: 'Mine, touch and i'll kill you'. The witnesses turned their heads from the scene, obviously getting the message. Izaya moved back a few feet, a heavy blush on his face.

"S-Shizu-chan! W-What the hell do you think your doing?!" he yelled.

"Asserting dominance" the male said with a shrug. Izaya punched the brute in the stomach, earning a groan from the blonde, and walked away. When he got to the back of the cafe, the girls surrounded him.

"Izaya, who's that guy?!" asked an energetic Satsuki.

"Yeah, that was so smexy!" said Hana shaking her body in a fangirl motion.

"His eyes were all over Izaya-kun!" yelled Aoi, her hands in the air.

"Spill it!" demanded Kitsune as she pointed a finger at the raven. Izaya huffed.

"He's nobody! He's just a stupid, perverted, idiotic, controlling protozoan!" Izaya yelled. They all huffed.

"Izaya tell us the truth!" Aoi and Hana yelled.

"We know he's more than just a friend!" Satsuki and Kitsune yelled. Izaya growled.

"HE IS NOBODY!" he yelled.

"Oh please, it's written all over your face. He's your boyfriend, isn't he Izaya-kun?" Satsuki asked smugly. That did it. Izaya's bangs covered his face as you could hear a growl of frustration come from his lips. When he looked up, his face was as scary as a demon.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" he yelled giving chase. The girls ran, laughing and giggling.

!

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Fav this if you enjoyed! Leave a review before you leave, won't you! Love you lots! LUV U! 0


End file.
